


Heaven's Garden

by anonymous56789



Series: A New Existence [2]
Category: Darker Than Black, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: After Recall, For Overwatch Members, Garden scenes that were missing, Gen, In the middle of Heaven's Gate, One Shot, can be funny, can get depressing, well... depending on your sense of humor, while OC was in prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: Knowing someone well doesn’t necessarily make it better, sometimes not knowing is best





	1. Hanzo

**Author's Note:**

> Just one shots of Overwatch characters for scenes in the middle of my other work, Heaven's Gate. Can be read with or without reading Heaven's Gate however if either Darker Than BLACK or Overwatch universe are unknown to you it won't make much sense. Basically my OC (a contractor) found herself in the Overwatch Universe via Heaven's Gate and was a part of Talon but has now been captured by Overwatch for nefarious reasons (Athena is an evil mastermind). These scenes are all set in a garden in the middle of the Overwatch Base as she is guarded by Angela and various Overwatch personnel.
> 
> So I decided that Heaven's Gate was missing quite a few scenes since there's kind of a gap between when Jin is in prison and when she's allowed to run missions with agents. This work fits in that gap. The few members that have garden scenes with Jin in Heaven's Gate do not get one here (cough cough Jesse McCree and Pharah). This is specifically for those I have not already written. I'm not including Talon members or Junkrat, Roadhog, Brigette (she wasn’t a hero when I started this), and Orissa; feel free to review.

It was these garden meetings that were getting her closer to her goal of gaining the trust of the Overwatch agents. But with each outdoor excursion she felt a part of herself shiver with an unknown feeling. Something she had not felt since before she was a contractor. With the sun on her face and the medic diligently by her side Jin tried to tune out the presence of those around her and ground herself in the silence. Alas it was not to be. Angela seemed to delight herself on pulling emotional reactions out of Jin through their seemingly harmless conversations. Jin was not fool enough to believe that their "talks" did not affect her. With each passing night she strove harder to retreat into her rationality and allow her emotions to roll off of her like water on an oil skin. 

This trip Angela had allowed Hanzo to join them. His silence, though tense, was welcome and if Angela hadn’t sought to break it Jin was sure that she would have been left alone. “Do you ever miss anyone?” The medic asked, her tone light but the severity of her question shone in her eyes.

“You’re questions are repetitive doctor. You know that I cannot form social bonds.”

“Well then from before you were a contractor. Do you remember those bonds? Those people you formed them with? Do you miss them?”

Jin paused, sure that Angela had been informed by Jesse about her family but willing to tell her if she had not. “Did Agent McCree not tell you of the status of my family?”

Angela looked over toward Jin, expression open, “You have family?”

Jin kept her voice toneless, her expression dead. “I had a mother and sister. I assume my father and brothers are still alive since I have no reason to believe otherwise.”

The doctor’s expression softened at the word “had”. “Do you mind my asking what happened?”

Jin did not react. “I killed them. They were the only ones in our house with me when my soul ascended to the sky. When my mother walked into my room with my baby sister on her hip crying I killed them both with an old phone cord. It did not take long to strangle them. They were surprised.” 

Angela’s face was white, her expression bleak. Jin could not see the expression on the archer’s face since he was behind her but she guessed that it would be disapproving. When she turned to look she was surprised to find it pained. Like her words had been a mortal blow. “And, you do not regret this action?” He asked in his accented English, his tone hushed. 

Jin thought for a moment trying to decide if their deaths had been worth her thirty minutes of silence. “I regret the inconvenience it caused. Afterwards when my brothers returned home to find me still standing over their bodies I was forced to go on the run to maintain my freedom. It was… a hassle. If I had known better I should have just left. My absence would have been noted but it would have been easier to stay on the run if I were not wanted for a double homicide. However, after time I learned that lesson and started working for an organization that assisted me in my personal endeavors. 

The older Japanese man was stiff, his expression thunderous. “Do you feel nothing?! To kill your own mother, younger sister; this is a crime that cannot be forgiven. Does the guilt of such an action not burden you?”

Jin turned her head away from him so she did not have to look at his expressions any longer. “It would be illogical to be upset about something that cannot be undone. To do so would only waste my energy.” 

She could hear the man’s teeth grind together, his jaw creaking. Angela spoke up quietly, “You never answered my question. Do you miss any of them?”

Jin thought of the way her mother used to tuck her into bed when she was sick and sing her to sleep. Her father who would pick her up and put her on his shoulders so she could see above everyone else at festivals. Her brothers who tortured her endlessly chasing her with bugs and tickling her until her eyes watered and they were all exhausted. Her baby sister’s laugh when she played peek-a-boo with her. “That would be illogical.” She replied exhaustion sweeping over her. 

“That’s still not an answer.” Angela said firmly.

“No.” Jin replied, her eyes dead. “I do not.” And for some reason her mouth tasted like lemons… it tasted like she was lying…


	2. Zenyatta

The omnic Zenyatta was a strange being and Jin had trouble understanding how such a machine could focus all of his energy on something so illogical as working in Overwatch. When he joined Angela in the garden with Jin his serene presence confused her. “Do you not feel uncomfortable near me?” Jin asked, her curiosity forcing her to break her beloved silence. 

Angela looked up, surprised that Jin had chosen to speak. “Is there a reason I should be?” The ominic asked in a calm mechanical voice. 

“The others seem to be. I was curious why you aren’t.” 

“I have seen many in this life. Despite the fact that I have not seen one such as you I do not feel as if I should be uncomfortable.”

looked at the ominic and mentally shrugged. It was not worth it to her to continue the conversation. However, Angela had perked up and decided to join in. “Zenyatta, do you think Jin’s ability to choose rational thinking over her emotions is rather mechanical? Or is her condition beyond that of even an ominc’s?”

Zenyatta paused, his power lights pulsing in a calm rhythm. “To choose rational over emotion is a choice we must all make, omnic or human. For some of us the choice is easier than others, being pulled one way or another. For others they live between the balance of the two.” 

Angela nodded in understanding while Jin returned to her silence. She did not think the omnic monk would ever make sense to her.


	3. Lucio

Lucio grated on Jin’s nerves. His constant need for music invaded even the quietest of her moments within her cell and it was with utter irritation that she found herself in the inner garden with Angela and the young musician. It was about ten minutes in when Jin finally spoke up before her need for silence outweighed all else but her survival and she resorted to more drastic measures. She was certain that her captors would not kill her for beating the young man into unconsciousness to stop his incessant humming but she did not want to test the theory. “Stop.” She said and looked directly at the Brazilian. 

Lucio looked at her and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry yo. I just gotta keep a beat, ya know?”

“No, I do not.” Jin replied, staring him down.

Lucio rubbed the back of his head while Angela looked as if she were covering her mouth to hold something in. “Music and it’s flow keep me goin’.”

Jin thought for a moment, deciding persuasion was her best tool at the moment. “Does silence not have its own rhythm? Each sound made from something not us is unique in its quality and can reveal its own… ‘flow’”

Lucio looked at her as if she had just spoken Portuguese and laughed. “I never thought of it like that.”

“Maybe take this time to debate what I have said… silently…” Jin said and turned back to gazing at the blue sky.

Angela snorted a giggle and then returned to her own meditation. Jin was unsure why the medic was so amused.


	4. Symmetra

Walking through the hallway out to the garden was always the most unsettling part of Jin’s stay at Overwatch. In the hallway any of the members could see her and she them. The probability of mistakes occurring increased and Jin did not like mistakes. It was on one such journey when the routine of conversations left to the garden changed and the quiet was broken by not Doctor Zeigler but Satya, better known as Symmetra. The dark skinned woman was obviously Indian, or at least this planet’s version of Indian, and her question was unwelcome. “Did your earth value order? How did they maintain their laws, their societies?” 

Jin’s expression remained dead but she was vaguely surprised. No one else had actually asked questions about her home in relation to the earth, just her family. “There were governments, various police and intelligence agencies within each country to ensure that laws were followed. Like any organization there was corruption.”

“Within your own country?” The older woman asked. 

“Within all of them. An organization called the Syndicate was responsible for much of it before I left. I am sure they are still taking part in such things. 

Satya looked surprised, “All of them? Was there no effort to restore complete order? To ensure that such corruption did not interfere with the upholding of a peaceful society?”   
Jin looked over at the woman. “It is unlikely anyone outside of the Syndicate even knows that they exist. To root out such issues would mean that others would have to know of its presence.” 

Angela nodded, apparently having been told about her time within the control of the Syndicate. “What was their overall goal?” 

Jin took a moment to think. It was unlikely that she would ever return to her home world with Heaven’s Gate gone and she was sure that the Syndicate or anyone else did not even have the faintest idea that there were other worlds. Therefore she was no longer bound to keep the Syndicate’s secrets. “It was thought that the destruction of Heaven’s Gate would mean the end of all contractors. Since my team was sent there to instigate that destruction it is likely that their ultimate goal was to rid the world of contractors.”

Satya looked over at her baffled. “You would contribute to your own destruction?” 

“I will do any job I am paid to do until it become illogical to do so. If my life is in immediate danger without the chance that I can defend myself or I am offered a better deal I reevaluate the situation and make the rational decision.” Jin stopped, satisfied with her answer. 

“So contractors on your home world do not have a sense of morality, a sense of order and justice?”

“Our primary concern is our own survival. Many have considered us the epitome of selfish beings. We are unable to think of anything else but our own wants and needs. Others do not concern us.” Satya looked troubled while Angela looked a bit sick again.

“So essentially something happened on your world to turn a bunch of normal people into sociopaths with OCD tendencies and strange abilities.” Angela said, trying to make sense of where Jin had lived.

Jin nodded, unwilling to point out the simplicity of the explanation. Satya shook her head sadly and kept her silence. At least she would get her silence in the garden.


	5. Soldier 76

“Why don’t you kill me?” Jin asked her gaze fixed on Soldier 76 as she and Angela sat in the garden while he stood off to the side. Angela looked over at her, an unidentifiable emotion on her face. 

If at all possible 76 stiffened even further as he turned his masked face toward Jin. “Don’t you have anything better to ask?”

Jin almost startled, she’d expected something else; an angry retort, a half hazard answer. “I wasn’t expecting that.” She said truthfully.

76 snorted in annoyance, “I live to serve.” He leaned back on the wall and relaxed a bit more than before and looked at his watch; waiting for her time in the garden to be over with.


	6. Zarya

The large woman with pink hair that guarded her during this outing was very Russian and large. If Jin had to describe the woman it would be a female tank with pink hair. She was talkative and Jin did not like talkative… Jin didn’t like much of anything though. As they all got up to leave the large woman stuck out her hand to help Jin up from her position on the ground. The contractor had long since perfected the art of gaining her feet while still in hobbles. Ignoring the other woman’s hand she got up on her own and started toward the door. “Why would you not take my hand comrade?” Zarya asked in a slighted tone. 

“We are not comrades and I did not need your assistance.” Jin replied and started for the door when Angela grabbed her shoulder and stopped her, shaking her head. 

“Would it not be logical to accept help so that you can use less energy to get up?” Zarya said, her response practiced. She must have heard from others about Jin’s rational thinking and tried to use that to her advantage.

“It would only be logical if I knew you would not drop me whilst pulling me up, forcing me to fall.” Jin replied leaving out the obvious statement that she did not trust the pink haired woman.

Zarya frowned, “I am too strong to let one as small as you fall.” 

At least Jin thought it was obvious that she didn’t trust the Overwatch agents. Staring at the woman with dead eyes she turned and ignored Angela this time; determined to get back to her cell. 

Angela said something quietly to the other woman and then Zarya spoke up again. “Have you never trusted anyone for anything? Have you never relied on a team?”

Jin thought of her team during her time at the Syndicate, all dead eyed and toneless. Even those who put in the effort to fake emotion and interest seemed to fall into their natural state when on missions for long periods of time; their human façade sloughing off into something harder to break… harder to kill. They were the closest she’d gotten to people since she became a contractor and she would have never considered any of them trust worthy. Talon was just another mission and they didn’t even conider themselves a team. She trusted that her clients knew of her reputation and that if they tried to cheat her of money then they would pay a fair price. But she knew that wasn’t the kind of trust Zarya meant. In all honesty Jin didn’t want to answer the question but Iris was paying her to get in Overwatch’s pocket so she answered honestly. “I have been on teams before. I have not trusted those I work with.”

“So why do you join?” The Russian asked, still pressing on her line of questions. “Why fight for those you do not trust, you do not wish to protect. To fight for Russia and my people was the greatest honor I could have. I give up everything to protect my home.” 

Jin caught herself before she could grit her jaw. Did these people never listen? “I fight for money, for my own survival. That is all.” 

It almost felt like Zarya was going to say something else when Angela spoke up, “Why don’t we get inside?”

Jin simply waited for the doctor to lead the way before she followed the blonde, strangely relieved.


	7. Anna

It was almost two weeks when Angela returned from a mission and during that time she herself had been injured. Having only been let out of her cell for hygienic reasons Jin was less apprehensive about going out this time than usual. The doctor limped to her cell with a weary smile and an older version of Pharah. “Sorry for the wait.” Ziegler said as she let The older woman in to hobble the contractor. “It got a little hairy on the last mission.”

The older woman snorted and pulled Jin up roughly. “That’s a hell of a way to put it.” She said in an accent. Jin just followed the two to the garden and watched warily as Angela sat down wincing while the other woman stood, much like Fareeha had. Jin stood for a bit and then settled next to the blonde, turned just enough to keep an eye on the tattooed woman. 

“How did it happen.” Jin asked. She wasn’t truly interested but she had seen her teammates use such tactics to make humans feel more comfortable around them. 

Angela looked up and smiled. “I got hit by a bit of shrapnel while I was helping a teammate.”

Jin nodded and then laid back to look at the clouds. She hadn’t been outside for a while and was prepared to soak up as much sun as she could.  
“Why do you ask?” Angela said.

Jin tensed on the ground but kept her eyes closed. She was to make these people trust her but she couldn’t act human, she had tried back in her own world when she was running from the police and utterly failed. She did not understand the human condition and never would. However maybe she could make it seem as if her emotionless demeanor was forced, alluding to something that wasn’t there. “Curiosity.” She answered finally. 

Jin could feel the older woman, Ana, smirking. “They say it is what ‘killed the cat’.” 

Angela laughed, “But satisfaction brought it back.” Jin didn’t miss the warm glance the doctor gave her. It made Jin wonder. How did this kind hearted woman survive? In a world of death and wanton destruction how did this queen of healers thrive?

Jin looked up and saw her answer staring coolly back at her with one eye.


	8. Reinhardt

Jin had never seen a giant before but she was sure that’s what Reinhardt was. The man was beyond huge and Jin felt if she jumped in his shadow she could spend days there hopping from one space to another. Despite Jin’s abbhorance for rambunctious noise she did not mind the older man’s small talk as much as she did others. However she did hate his gestures. He tended to touch people often and without specific permission. It put Jin on her guard. It first started when the three were making their way to the garden and Jin was receiving various looks from the agents they passed. And even though Jin was not affected at all by their behavior the old man reached out a hand and patted her shoulders reassuringly; ignoring how the black haired woman tensed up. 

When they sat down in the garden the large man allowed Angela to rest up against him while Jin scooted as far away as she could before he could try and pull her close. It was after dinner and Jin was glad to see her star. It gave her a sense of comfort that she had never understood. Glowing slightly she allowed her hands to slip in and out of shadows on the ground as they lengthened while the sun set. Angela and Reinhardt watched as Jin relaxed in the garden waiting for the stars to come out fully. It was strange that her star had come with her through Heaven’s gate and was alone. The only contractor star in the sky while the others made up the heavens. She wondered if her star would fall when she died, or would it become a permanent fixture in this strange sky. Would it hover over her body, regardless of the season or would it move, finding its own place in the night? Deep in thought Jin couldn’t fully jerk back from the hand that tried to pull at the one she had sunk into the ground. “That is enough.” Reinhardt said; his expression almost sad as Jin pulled out her hand and promptly bit it, drawing blood. She repeated the process a few more times and then laid back and allowed her blood to dribble down her chin. She left it there until she got back to her cell. A reminder that she wasn’t as human as they seemed to think she was.


	9. Genji

The cyborg was something that Jin found intriguing. Would Iris’s programming affect him? Or would he remain unchanged in the face of her virus? She did not think that he would go completely unharmed but she was not sure how much of him would yield to the force that was Athena. He was quiet in a way that was serene, almost like Zenyatta but… not. He had an energy about him that the monk didn’t have and despite the difference between the ninja and the archer Jin could not help but think of their similarities. Those likenesses pushed them farther away from each other rather than closer and it made Jin wonder passingly of their future. When all three of them had sat down in the garden Genji spoke up, “Did you have people like me where you’re from?” His tone was light as if he were only asking in passing.

Angela looked off to the side, a grimace pulling at the side of her mouth. Jin kept her gaze on the sky, “You mean your enhancements?”

“My prosthetics.” Genji corrected her gently.

Jin showed no acknowledgement, “Nothing quite so extensive, unless it was part of a contractor’s ability.”

“How could it be part of an ability?” Genji asked, genuine curiosity coloring the tone. 

Jin shrugged, “I did not come into contact with such an individual but that does not mean they did not exist.”

Genji’s lights dimmed, “Did people consider you… those like you monsters?” 

Jin laid back in the grass and closed her eyes; allowing the sun to warm her. “The general public was kept unaware of the existence of contractors and dolls when I left. Only those in certain positions were aware of our status… Since most did not know what I was I was not treated unfairly… However those that did know, law enforcement, medical personnel ect… there was a reluctance to come into contact with us.”

“What does that mean?” Angela asked, mirroring Jin’s position. 

Jin took a moment to answer. She had time. “Those that knew what and who contractors were, usually knew the price of our contract. Not to mention the commonality between all those with their souls in the sky. “

“Commonality?” Genji asked.

“Generally speak when a contractor is born those around them are at great risk. If something bothers unexperienced contractors they make the most rational decision of the moment and get rid of it… permanently.”

Genji stilled; the sound of his respirator the only sign of life beneath that metal. “Were there any that you knew that hadn’t killed those around them when they became contractors?” 

Jin knew he was searching for hope, for a chance that her kind were not doomed to such monstrous deeds. It was in his nature as one of the so called “hero’s” of this planet. So Jin answered him honestly. “No. I worked with many contractors and of those that told me of their beginnings none had gone without shedding blood that day.” 

Jin could feel Angela tensing beside her, trying not to allow herself to think of the thousands that had been killed when the stars hid behind a blanket of souls. Jin kept silent, turning her attention back to the sky, unwilling to answer any other questions.


	10. Torbjorn

Torbjorn was a stout old man and he was forever tinkering. He had brought some such project with him as Angela and Jin relaxed in the garden. Jin was growing weary of her cage but she continued her mission. Athena had started needling at Winston, casually mentioning how certain things could have gone better on missions if Jin’s power had been available to them. The A.I had made it difficult for Overwatch to complete certain missions so they would think they needed the help. Jin admired the mind behind the screen and it’s ability to read those around it and manipulate them. She almost wondered if the A.I was doing the same thing to her…

A loud clank drew Jin from her thoughts along with mumbled curses. “This thing just won’t hold up with the adjustments I’ve made.” The old man glowered at the hunk of machinery. 

Angela looked over fondly at the veteran, “What is it this time?” She asked politely. 

Torbjorn grumbled again before he answered, “One of the old training bots. I’ve told the others time and time again if there’s a problem let me patch it. Noooo they just keep wailin’ on it until there’s nothing left!”

Angela giggled a bit, looking younger than Jin had ever seen her, “You can’t fault them for their enthusiasm.” 

“I can and I will.” The man grouched stubbornly. 

Angela giggled again and Jin looked over to the metal. “Why not just throw it away?” 

Torbjorn looked up sharply and Jin could tell the doctor was holding in another giggle, “You can’t just throw something away every time it breaks. If we did there’d be nothing left for us.”

“This does not seem like it can be fixed.”

“Well I won’t know until I’ve tried.” Torbjorn said giving the contractor a side look as if gauging if she would try to grab his toy and toss it. 

“You have tried.” Jin said in a dead tone, “Some things can not be fixed.”

Torbjorn chuckled as if he’d heard a joke, “Everything can be fixed if ya try hard enough. I just haven’t given this poor bot my best shot.” 

Jin shrugged apathetically. She did not think all things were worth fixing.


	11. Hana

Jin did not dream… but if she did it would be of her little sister and her mother… It would be of their twin looks of pain and desperation when she stole the life from their bodies…  
………………  
Hana Song was a strange Korean girl and Jin did not like the carefree attitude she carried. It was unsettling for someone to be so free of responsibility. However there came a day when Jin was forced into the garden with the gamer and Doctor Ziegler… much to Jin’s irritation. The younger girl was tapping away on her portable game device when she paused it and looked up at Jin and squinted. “Do you get a power up?” She asked.

Jin ignored her, acting as if she thought D.Va was asking Angela. Or at least she tried to, until the doctor nudged her to respond. “I am unsure of what you are asking?”  
D.Va thought for a moment. “Do you get some kind of special move or attack that is, oh I don’t know, more powerful than normal?”

Jin resisted the urge to not respond at all. “There are environmental factors that can change my attack and I can vary how long I use my power and to what degree. However I do not consider any of that to be a… ‘power up.’” She said with disdain. 

Despite Jin’s obvious irritation D.Va did not give up her line of inquiry. “Did anyone else you knew do anything like that?”

Jin closed her eyes, “I have seen other contractors open special vacuums the size of a pin prick or the size of an entire town. Does that answer your question?” 

D.Va’s eyes bugged, “A black hole?!” 

Jin turned her head and looked at the Korean, waiting for an actual question.

“That is so cool!!!!”

…and Jin found herself laughing, a dry dead thing that sounded similar to someone choking. Angela looked over at her in concern. When that laughing had subsided Jin looked over at the girl again, “I guess it could seem that way to anyone that did not take part in Havoc fulfilling her obeisance.”

“What’s that?” D.Va asked unknowingly.

Before the doctor could stop her Jin answered, “Her payment. It was to drink children’s blood. After creating substantially sized vacuums Havoc was known to kill entire towns full of children.” 

D.Va blanched and put her hand to her mouth, “Drink it?” She whispered, “You’re lying.”

Jin cocked her head, her expression blank, “Why would I lie?”

At that moment Angela pulled Jin up and motioned for D.Va to follow her in taking Jin back to her cage. Jin slept soundly that night.


	12. Mei

Jin should have figured that the Chinese environmental scientist would be interested in her planet’s condition more than anything else. Mei’s shy demeanor hid the brilliant mind the woman possessed. However since the environment had never been on Jin’s list of priorities it was hard to answer the questions that the woman fired at her. The only thing that Mei had asked that Jin knew more than just casual information about, were the stars and Heaven’s Gate. “So people had to wear hazmat’s suits within a certain radius of the gates?” Mei asked, looking at Jin. 

Jin was facing toward the environmentalist but her eyes were on the sky behind her. “It was not strictly necessary but yes, those who were not contractors wore suits.”   
“What do you mean?” Mei eye brows scrunched down. “Were contractors not affected by the gate?” 

Jin shrugged, “There was a strange aura close to the gate and Dolls were unable to function near it.” 

“I wonder what that means. Did humans become contractors if exposed to Heaven’s Gate for long periods of time?”

“None ever stayed long enough to find out. It wasn’t long before the area was quarantined off. The Brazilian government had to keep their secret.” Jin breathed evenly and examined Mai. The girl was shorter than her and Jin had a hard time imagining Mai surviving 30 seconds trapped in ice, let alone years. 

“It would be so interesting to research.” Mai said with a dreamy look. “To see how the habitats were directly affected due to the result of such a phenomenon.” 

Angela smiled, speaking up for the first time since having come outside. “Maybe one day we’ll be able to find a way to Jin’s home and see for ourselves.”

Jin kept her expression dead, “Why? Don’t you have enough to deal with here?” 

Angela looked over slyly, “If you got here in one piece there must be a way to return you to where you belong. Unless you don’t want to? Plus it would be interesting to see all the things you speak of for ourselves.”

Jin ignored the medic and turned toward the sky again. There was no point in allowing the doctor to goad her into a discussion. It would be pointless. 

Seeing Jin’s unwillingness to answer Mai changed the subject, “So you were talking about the stars…


	13. Bastion

Bastion was a greatly needed reprieve. His inability to communicate with humans was a blessing and Jin intended to take full advantage of it. It was the first time Jin said nothing while in the garden and she reveled in it.


	14. Lena and Winston

Jin knew something was different when the doctor walked into the room; her expression vaguely anxious. The Englishwoman who had been a part of catching Jin and a very large gorilla were following behind her chatting amiably. When they got to Jin’s cell they opened the door casually and Tracer zipped in, stopping uncomfortably close to Jin’s seated form. She helped the contractor up and snapped new cuffs without a connecting chain on Jin’s wrists and ankles before unshackling the others. Jin looked over to Angela, “What’s changed?” The doctor wouldn’t have brought two high profile agents with her just for one garden outing. 

Angela smiled, trying to reassure her. Jin didn’t understand that, the doctor knew she was a contractor and that any reassurance was pointless. Why did she still try? It was the gorilla that eventually answered. “Since you’ve been so cooperative during your stay it’s been decided that you will stay with us and with the crimes you’ve committed you’ve been given a chance to work off your sentence…” He trailed off and scratched the back of his head. 

“Doing what kind of work?” Jin asked dully. She already knew what his answer would be. She had played her part well and Athena had finally convinced Overwatch that she wouldn’t be their doom. 

“Our kind of work luv!” Lena said brightly, leading Jin out of her cell and down the hall. 

“What does that have to do with this?” Jin asked, motioning to her new cuffs and the direction they were heading. 

Angela spoke up this time, “Each potential asset is assessed before they go into the field. Once you’re deemed capable of completing missions with us we’ll offer you the chance to work with us rather than rotting in a cell in some off base jail.” 

Jin paused in her step, “What are you paying me?” She asked. 

Lena snorted and Winston tugged at his collar while chuckling awkwardly. “You’ll be provided with what you need but since you’re working off a life sentence of terrorism and multiple accounts of murder… you won’t be paid.”

Jin nodded, she had suspected that Overwatch had already started re-forging ties with the UN and her trial was obvious proof. She hadn’t been told of such proceedings not to mention her obvious abscence so it was safe to assume that the UN hadn’t gone public with their approval of Overwatch yet. 

Jin caught Angela looking at her warily. The doctor had spent too much time with her to not realize that the contractor was weighing her options. The question about payment was to help shroud her true intentions. She didn’t want to seem too eager to accept the position that would be offered her. 

When they all finally made it to the training facility a few were standing on the overhead track, waiting to watch the proceedings. Winston stepped up and Jin turned to him. “These cuffs can be magnetized, if you try to escape in any way I’ll activate them and you’ll be attached to the first metallic piece of equipment they can find. Now if you would do me the favor of-“ He waved his hand in the air as if motioning her to disappear. 

“You want me to shadow walk?” Jin asked.

Winston nodded and pulled out a remote. Jin turned and walked calmly over to a piece of equipment before activating her power and sliding into its slim shadow. Suddenly she felt a yank before she was pulled out and ran into the equipment, her wrists and ankles firmly attached. “It works!” Winston shouted gleefully before he noticed everyone watching and coughed embarrassed into his fist. “Just as I thought it would.” He flipped a switch and then walked over to Jin and yanked her up. “Alright then; we’re going to have you run a few simulations with Tracer to see how you do.”

Jin walked over to the Englishwoman and looked back at Winston. “What is the objective?” 

Winston scowled at a screened device before he tapped on it, “Assassination prevention.” He said definitively and nodded to himself. “Let me set up the simulation.” He tapped on the screen a few more times and then nodded again. “Alright, you two ready?”

“Yup!” Lena said while Jin had one more question. “Is there any specific protocol? Would you like the assassin caught or killed?”

The gorilla cleared his throat awkwardly while Angela pressed her eyebrows together slightly. “Protection of the target is the main focus. If the enemy can be caught and questioned, all the better.” 

Jin bit her lip so it would bleed and focused straight ahead. “I am ready.” The simulation was general and the city layout not specific to any real place. Lena zipped ahead while Jin slid through the shadows, continuously needling at the already bloody part of her lip to ensure her contract was paid. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve found someone who can keep up!” Lena said laughingly. Jin merely looked over and continued to keep pace. They had an objective to complete. Talking would not help them. When they made it to their destination and found their target they took up positions. Tracer kept on the outskirts to look out for long distance threats while Jin made her way in closer to the target to prevent any close range hits. It took about thirty minutes for the simulator to send in its computer generated assassin. It was interesting that Athena had chosen Widow Maker as their opponent. As she and Lena fought Jin kept an eye on the target. It would only take one slip up for them to lose the simulation and Jin would not allow that to happen. When the fake Widow finally got her shot off Jin could feel it. She slipped in and grabbed the target, pushing a guard so they would take the shot rather than she or the person she was ordered to protect. When they emerged from the shadows a few minutes later she let the target get taken to a motorcade while she shadow walked to Tracer’s location. When she appeared she saw the two still fighting while the simulator started up the appropriate chaotic response to an attempted assassination. Biting herself again Jin waited and then walked into a building shadow and then appeared out of Widow Maker’s. Without pause she grabbed the fake woman and stabbed her in the neck, ending the simulation. 

Lena rocked to a stop, astonishment taking over her face. “Why did you-“ As the city faded around them and returned to the bland walls of the training room Jin waited for her to finish her question. When she didn’t Jin looked to the rest of the crowd gathered. Angela looked resigned while Winston was slightly surprised. Jesse had his hat tipped down so it hid his face and Hanzo was stony. Jin turned her attention back to her assessors. 

“Let’s run a few more.” Winston said slowly. 

“But-“ Tracer protested.

“Lena.” Angela said quietly and shook her head. It was obvious she was indicating now was not the time to discuss such things… when Jin was in the room. 

All of the following simulations went off without a hitch and it was a few hours later when Jin was returned to her cell and put in her old shackles.


	15. Winston

The next day Angela and Winston returned to her cell. “Let’s go to the garden.” Angela suggested quietly and Winston nodded. 

When they all had settled Winston spoke up. “We’ve agreed to allow you on missions with a few conditions.” He said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “After yesterday-“  
Jin interrupted, “It is of no consequence. What are the stipulations?”

“You’ll wear modified cuffs like the ones from yesterday at all times and you’ll have a partner that will carry the remote. They may be different people each mission but you’ll always have someone assigned to you…” Winston trailed off, waiting for a reply.

“Those are acceptable terms.” Jin said, her focus on the sky. 

Angela spoke up, “Then I should make it clear if anything should happen to anyone in Overwatch during these missions because of you. I’ll pull every single one of your teeth.” Winston looked at Angela strangely. But Jin knew after something like that she wouldn’t be able to pay her obeisance… how much pain that would cause. 

Jin kept her gaze on the sky. “I understand.”


End file.
